


Take Me to a Distant Moon

by theuniversalfiction (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith wants to be a cryptid, Pidge please stop enabling him, So yeah, actually wait, heads up, introverted Keith, just like... little bit of sad thoughts about Voltron, no, that's... really all there is to this, there's a little bit of mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theuniversalfiction
Summary: Keith and Pidge have a quiet moment during a celebration on an alien planet.





	Take Me to a Distant Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BombDiggityDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombDiggityDog/gifts).



> The ever awesome [Mason](https://made-of-constellations.tumblr.com) requested this from me in an ask prompt thingamajig. And yeah I kinda sorta messed up the original response but hey, it's the destination that matters right?

Keith stood near the wall, carefully avoiding contact with the planet’s locals. They were a small species, not entirely unlike the Arusians, and they were very, very social beings. So far Keith had managed to avoid any unnecessary contact with the strangers, but the others had been whisked away into groups that he was unwilling to join.

See, it wasn’t that Keith was antisocial, he just didn’t feel comfortable starting or holding conversations with unfamiliar people- aliens, whatever. So far he had only had to manage three terse interactions with the friendly species, but it was still draining. Actually, he must have looked particularly tired for these aliens to have started carefully avoiding making contact after the third failed attempt to draw him out of his shell.

With a sigh, Keith leaned against the wall and watched the party. He noticed Pidge wading through the crowd with a worn expression on her face and he found himself smiling. Even she looked tall among these aliens.

“So the impossible has happened,” Pidge muttered as she stopped to stand in front of Keith.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What’s that?”

“I got tired of talking tech.” She sighed and shrugged before adding, “I never thought this day would come, and yet here I am.”

Keith laughed at the forlorn expression on her face. “Lot’s of weird things happen out in space, huh?”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, I’ve contemplated becoming a hermit,” Keith supplied sincerely, thinking of all the times he dreamed away the weight of defending the universe in favor of living out the rest of his life in solitude on some distant planet. While Keith had found family in Voltron, he was still a deeply introverted person, and this defending the universe stuff required a lot of interpersonal interactions with little time to recharge.

Pidge stared at him for a moment before saying, “We’re in space you fucken walnut,” completely deadpan.

“So? There’s plenty of quiet little moons out there with the right food to live off of and favorable conditions. I could just settle on one of those and live out the rest of my life in comfort.”

Pidge’s disbelieving face morphed into one of empathy. “Yeah, I guess this whole saving the universe thing is pretty stressful…”

“You ever wonder what we’ll do after Voltron?” Keith asked abruptly. The thought had been following him around for days, bothering him like an itch begging to be scratched.

“What do you mean? After we defeat Zarkon for good? Or track down Haggar? And what about the mayhem that’s gonna pop up after the Empire is defeated?” Pidge frowned. “Will there even be an ‘after Voltron’?”

They lapsed into a contemplative quiet, pondering their futures.

“I think,” Keith said after a while, “that I’ll become a hermit on some distant moon. Or maybe on Earth’s Moon?” he paused to think about the logistics before making a dismissive sound and continuing his thought. “But I’m gonna be a cryptid when I go.”

Pidge hummed thoughtfully. “Planning on booby trapping the place so that whoever shows up thinks that there’s supernatural stuff afoot?”

“Yup.”

“Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)!


End file.
